Competition
by TeamSophie909
Summary: A series of drabbles, one-shots, two-shots, etc. in which Marinette and Adrien amaze everyone with how fit they are thanks to being Chat Noir and Ladybug. Will be updated randomly. Rated K just in case.
1. The Race: Kim vs Marinette

**A Race: Marinette Vs. Kim**

"I dare anyone to race against me! Winner decides loser's fate." Kim declared on a rather sunny afternoon. He was bored and wanted to win something. Why he chose a race, he had no idea. If only he'd known.

Alix, his usual victim was home sick and most of his classmates were smart enough to decline any dare that Kim cooked up. "I'll do it!" A voice said.

Kim's head whipped to the general direction of the voice. He saw Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette grouped together. "

Ahhhh! Adrien. Are you my challenger?" He asked. Adrien shook his head with a Chat Noir like smirk. Kim frowned.

"Nino?" He asked. Nino shook his head.

"Alya?" She was laughing as she shook her head.

"Marinette?" He asked in disbelief. Marinette laughed at Kim's face. "Yup. Prepare to lose!" She said.

Kim scoffed. "Like **you** could beat **me** , but I'll accept. I'm thinking a nice new jacket would be nice. Or free pastries whenever I come to you bakery." Kim said, confidently. He was excited for an easy win.

As the two discussed the starting point and finish line, Nino was a bit worried. "Can Marinette actually win against Kim?" He asked Alya. "If the girl wants to win, she will find a way." Alya replied. "Have some faith, Nino." Adrien said.

"I think she'll win. In fact, I'll bet on it. 150$ says Marinette will win." Adrien exclaimed.

Nino raised his eyebrows. "Agreste is betting $150 on Marinette. Anyone gonna bet against him?" Nino yelled out. Chloe was first to answer.

"$200 on Kim." She called.

"$50 on Kim" Ivan said.

"$75 on Kim."

"$25 on Kim!"

"$40 on Marinette!" Alya yelled. The she turned to Nino. "Lahiffe! You better be writing everyone's bets." Alya shouted.

"I am! I am! Calm down." Nino tried to calm Alya down, but she was a woman to be reckoned with. "Calm down? You got everyone started!" Alya said. "But-" Nino was cut off.

"The race is about to take place. The first one to finish 5 laps is the winner. Loser is under the mercy of the winner." Max stated.

"They will be timed with my watch." He said. He nodded to Juleka. "On your mark, ready, go." She said. Marinette and Kim ran and the crowd watched with intense focus. Even Mme bustier was watching.

Marinette had a plan. It was pretty easy. Keep pace with Kim and speed up on the last lap.

Everyone was surprised when Marinette easily kept pace with Kim.

Kim gulped. He was a bit worried that he wouldn't win, but Marinette had to tire out some time, right?

Kim ran even faster and Marinette still caught up. "This girl's fast!" Kim muttered. Marinate heard and chuckled. "Just wait, Mr. Arrogant."

"Two laps left!" Nino yelled. Kim's legs were burning, yet Marinette wasn't even sweating.

One lap left and Marinette was starting to sweat a bit, but she still was in sync with Kim.

To everyone's surprise, Marinette started to speed up. Kim tried to catch up, but he was too tired. Marinette made it to the finish line while |Kim was not even half-way through the final lap.

Marinette knew she shouldn't, but couldn't help herself as she started the sixth lap.

After about a minute, she had caught up with Kim and was now passing him. Kim nearly tripped when he saw Marinette in front of him again. He was almost at the finish line.

Marinette went for a seventh lap and was halfway done when Kim finally finished. Marinette ran even faster to hurry up completing the lap.

Everyone's mouths were open and their eyes were wide enough to fit a coffee cup in them. "You're going to catch an akuma if you guys don't shut your mouths!" Marinette called.

Everyone obeyed. How was Marinette still standing? Kim was laying on the ground, moaning. His dignity was shattered and he vowed to never race again.

In the end, Kim had a time of 11.43. Marinate had a time of 8.39, setting a record.

Adrien and Alya made a lot of money. There was a total of $350. They split it and each got $175.

Alya decided that Marinate should have a career in racing. "You should join the track team!" Alya suggested.

Chloe was extremely angry and yelled at Kim. "Thanks to your incompetence, I lost $200! You are a worthless waste of space!"

Marinette condemned Kim to one month without bets and everyone, especially Alix, who wished she was there to see the show down, was thankful.

Hopefully, Kim learned his lesson.


	2. The Race: Marinette vs Adrien

_Well._ _Hello! Again!... I couldn't believe Competition had followers on the first day. here is my gift to you. A second chapter. Just so people know, I am open to options and ideas. Thank you to EvergreenDragon for the suggestion. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Ain't Your Mama (By JLO). They belong to their respectful owners._

 **EvergreenDragon: **_Please do the next chapter where Adrien and Marionette both run a race and Adrien figures out that Marinette is Ladybug_

 _Me: Done!_

* * *

 **The Race: Adrien vs. Marinette**

It was field day and everyone was having fun. They had played volleyball, soccer, basketball, dodgeball, and many other fun things. Now it was time for the duo race.

In other words, one person from both teams would race for about 1 to 2 miles. After everyone went, points were counted and the winner got a point.

There were 2 teams: Team Ladybug and Chat Noir. (Alya's idea.)

 **Team Ladybug:**

-Marinette

-Alya

-Mylene

-Juleka

-Rose

-Alix

 **Team Chat Noir:**

-Adrien

-Nino

-Kim

-Ivan

-Max

-Nathaniel

Chloe and Sabrina sat out on this one. They said something about painting Chloe's nails.

* * *

People began to pair up. Alya and Nino, Max and Rose, Kim and Alix, Nathaniel and Juleka, and Ivan and Mylene immediately parted up, leaving Adrien and Marinette.

Marinette was freaking out. ADRIEN was her opponent. Her crush. How would she be functional?

Adrien was happy. Marinette was a nice girl, and to be honest, he'd developed a little crush on her, but his crush on ladybug outweighed his crush on Marinette. Spending a year as Chat Noir guaranteed his victory.

"Good luck. Do your best!" Adrien told Marinette, who was suddenly snapped out of her reverie. Seeing Adrien downgrade her to easy competition brought out her inner Alya and Ladybug. She was going to win. No hard feelings.

They were third up, so Marinette decided to watch the first race and then stretch. Lucky for her, it was Alya and Nino first. She watched them run. Alya won, but it was close. For what Alya lacked in fitness, her determination made up for it. Nino was able to run fast, but he had no passion and no want to win. He lost.

Next up was Ivan and Mylene. Marinette left to stretch. Adrien saw her leave and thought it was a good idea.

Marinette started with touching her toes for 25 seconds and stretching her achilles. Then she did some waling lounges and hip stretches. She ended with a dynamic pigeon pose.

Adrien went through a similar sequence, but he ended with a stork stretch. They were called to the starting lines.

"It's simple. Starting line is here. After 5 laps, first person done is the winner." Mme Bustier explained.

Marinette was doing jumping jacks and running in place to warm up. The song going through Marinette's head was Ain't Your Mama. (By Jenifer Lopez) She new Adrien expected an easy win and she was tired of being underestimated.

"On you mark, Get ready," Mme Bustier yelled. Marinette and Adrien both crouched. "GO!" Mme Bustier screamed.

The two shot off like a rocket. Marinette kept pace with Adrien, surprising him. Adrien was used to unexpected things, but thought that she would probably tire out before the finish line.

At around the third lap, Adrien sped up a bit to try to shake Marinette off his back, but she caught up with him easily. If he listened closely, he could hear Marinette singing Ain't Your Mama.

"Things are about to change... 'round here. 'round here. We used to be, crazy in love... Can we go back to how it was? When did you get, too comfortable? 'Cause I'm too good for that, I'm too good for that. Just remember that. Hey!" Marinette sang. She paused to breathe and then continued.

"I ain't gon' be cooking all day... I ain't your mama. I ain't gon' do your laundry... I ain't your mama. I ain't your mama, boyyyyy, I ain't your mama."

Adrien admitted she had a great voice, but listening to Marinette sing distracted him. Before he knew it, they were on their final lap and he was tiring out.

He looked at Marinette and she wasn't even panting. Or sweating. In fact she seemed to be speeding up.

Speeding up!? Adrien started to catch up. It was slow, but he was gaining on her.

They had a quarter lap left and Adrien's legs were burning. He knew right then and there that he was going to lose.

Marinette noticed that they had about a fifth of the final lap left. She was smiling. "So much for easy win, Adrien?" She said to herself. She didn't know that Adrien heard her.

Adrien hissed and scowled at the comment. But... Marinette was right and he was sorry.

Marinette was almost at the finish line, when she tripped. Adrien saw this happen and gasped. Thankfully, Marinette knew what to do next as she turned her trip into a forward roll and got back up.

"Thank you, Hawkmoth!" Marinette said under her breath, but Adrien's cat-like hearing heard this. He knew no person could beat Chat Noir, except for one. Ladybug. _With her pig tails, confident attitude, bluebell eyes, and-_

 _Wait.. What?!_

Could Marinette be Ladybug? Yes.

They both always wore pigtails. They both had the same eyes and they both were pretty confident, though Marinette was a bit more shy. They both had a bit of a grudge or dislike towards Chloe and they both hated lies.

HOW HAD HE NOT SEE THIS SOoNER?

Loud cheering brought him out of his thoughts. Marinette/Ladybug had won.

He finished 10 seconds later in a sprint. Then he collapsed on the ground and closed his eyes. He was convinced he was about to fall asleep, when Marinette tapped his shoulder.

"You're a pretty good runner. No hard feelings?" Marinette said, reaching her hand out for a handshake. She had finally overcome her stutter! YAY!

Adrien took her hand. "No hard feelings. Well... there won't be any after this." Adrien said as he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her.

To Marinette, It felt like Fireworks exploding inside her head.

Alya was right behind Marinette when this happened and started fingerling.

"My favorite OTP has JUST COME TRUE! LadyNoir is totally next!" Alya said.

Chloe was fuming and was about to shove Maritrash off her Adrikins when Alya blocked her.

"Move out of the way!" Chloe huffed.

"No!" Alya said, defiantly. NO ONE was ruining her OTP!

Anyway, back to this Adrienette moment...

Marinette waited a few moments before kissing back. This is what she dreamed about at night and it was finally happening.

They had to break off at on point to catch their breath. Then Adrien said something only Marinette could hear. Her brain was surprisingly not a puddle of goo.

"Your turn, Milady."

Marinette's eyes widened. "Wha-Who-You-WHA!?" Marinette said.

"You're Chat Noir?" She whispered.

"Yeah," Adrien said. At that moment Marinette was on top of him, using her elbows for support. He rolled around.

"And you are Milady." He said.

Marinette squeaked in surprise and then smirked.

"How's your dignity doing? Beaten by a girl." Marinette said, cockily.

"What about a rematch? That forward roll was a bit fishy." Adrien said.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm clumsy. I'll do it-" She was cut off by another kiss.

The class had crowded around the new couple. When the second kiss finished, they started clapping, bringing the two superheroes back to the present.

Both blushed like crazy and stood up as fast as they could. Alya started cackling like a madwoman.

"MY OTP!" Alya yelled.

"Oh, please God! Let Ladynoir happen."

Adrien gave Marinette a questioning look. Marinette replied with a nod.

The class thought it went like this:

 **Adrien:** Is she going to be okay?

 **Marinette:** Yup. She does that a lot.

It really went like this:

 **Adrien:** Should we grant her wish?

 **Marinette:** Why not? It wouldn't hurt.

* * *

 _ **BONUS Scene:**_

Later on in the day, Chat and Ladybug met in front of the Cesaire's house. They knocked on the door. Alda's mom answered.

"Yes? Ladybug and Chat Noir! Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"Yes. Can you send down Alya please? With a camera? And please tell us when she's coming. She might want to record this live..." Ladybug asked.

Mme Cesaire was confused, but did it anyway.

About two minutes late, Mme Cesaire warned the two heroes.

"That's our cue, Chatton." Ladybug said affectionately. Chatton smiled.

They heard Alda's footsteps hurry and they kissed.

Alya was running with her camera on and she opened the door.

"Can I inter..." She trailed off at the sight in front of her.

Her top 2 OTPs had just come true.

"I think it's true, Ladynoir fans. They are officially a couple." Alya exclaimed and then she squealed loudly, bring the new couple apart.

"Marinette contacted me through my kitty over here. Apparently she owed you? Anyway, that's all. We'll be leaving now." Ladybug said.

"Wait! So you guys are officially a couple now?" Alya asked.

Ladybug smiled and nodded before using her yo-yo to swing away.

"Am I lucky or what?" Chat said. He gave a thumbs up and winked at the camera and then used his baton to follow Ladybug.

"MY TOP 2 OTPS JUST CAME TRUE!" Alya yelled. She started laughing like a mad-woman before fainting.


	3. Dodgeball

**Dodgeball**

"Today, we will be playing an American game called dodgeball. The game is basic. There are two teams and 15 balls lined up in the middle of the gym.

"When the game begins, both teams must try to get the balls. Throughout the game, you must throw the dodgeballs at the players on the other team. If you hit a player collarbone and down, they're out. If you hit their head or they catch it, you are out. If you hit the basketball hoop, your whole team gets back in.

"If you're the last one left and you catch the ball, you resurrect your team. You win if you get the entire other team out. Got it? Good. I'll pick the teams." The gym teacher said.

Marinette really liked the game. It very similar to her fights with kaunas and maybe she could actually NOT make a fool of herself by tripping. Alya nudged her.

"What do you think?" She asked. "It sounds fun. I wonder what team I'm on." Marinette said. As if the gym teacher heard her, he answered.

"Team A is Alya, Adrien, Chloe, Sabrina, Lila ,Ivan, and Kim. Team B is Marinette, Alix, Mylene, Nathaniel, Nino, Juleka, and Rose. Good luck." They teacher said.

"Well, I guess this means war." Alya said. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Marinette said.

The teams walked to their designated side. The air was thick with tension and the teacher set up the dodgeballs.

"Go!"

It was mayhem.

Kids rushed to the center to try and grab the dodgeballs first. It was a bloodbath.

About half of each team was eliminated. On Team A, Adrien, Alya, and Chloe remained. On Team B, Marinette and Nino.

Marinette pulled Nino to the side and made up a plan. Nino was the bait and Marinette would do all the work. Nino was perfectly happy with that.

Marinette ran forward and picked up some if the discarded balls. Her first target was Chloe. Marinette winded up and threw.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw Alya and Adrien throw their dodgeballs at her. She pretended to not notice and did a little happy dance on her victory against Chloe.

The balls were closing in on her now. She bent her knees and jumped. From her jump, she performed a backflip, landing behind the balls and catching one. Alya was out.

Everyone's jaws touches the ground in shock. Marinette blushed. She was flattered, but she had to win.

Taking another dodgeball lying around, she threw at Adrien.

That was the decoy. Then she picked up another one and threw.

It worked. Adrien went for the first one, only to be hit by the second one.

He groaned. How had he fallen for that?

The next game started and another blood bath took place, leaving Marinette and Alix behind against Adrien and Alya. Alix nodded at Marinette.

They advanced. Adrien tried a different tactic and took on an offensive position. Most of the balls were on his side, anyway.

Adrien and Alya picked up three balls each and advanced, throwing the balls repeatedly. Alya targeted Alix while Adrien targeted Marinette. Alix was hit once and caught one. Both girls were out.

Marinette easily dodged each ball. She picked up a random ball and threw. Adrien sidestepped it, picked up another ball and threw straight at Marinette's knees.

Marinette dropped to the ground and slid underneath the ball, throwing another. Adrien was amazed, but he didn't let it show.

He did some sort of split jump in the air, jumping almost 4 ft above the ball. Marinette frowned.

She had run to the middle of her half of the gym as Adrien threw a stream of dodgeballs. He had one last ball. He couldn't waste it. He ran up and threw as hard as he could. Marinette couldn't catch or easily dodge it.

She only had one choice in her eyes. She ran towards the wall and then started running up the wall. She flipped and once again landed behind the ball. She let it go as she went for revenge.

She gathered all the dodgeballs into one pile. Then, she took one in each hand and threw until the pile was gone. It turned out that each ball had hit Adrien extremely hard. Whoops.

Gym was over and Team B had won.

Chloe whined a lot.

Alya repeatedly asked Marinette where she learned all those tricks. Marinette said she took gymnastics when she was little.

Nino just congratulated her.

Adrien, on the other hand, suspected something else. He confronted her.

"Marinette? Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"O-of course!" Marinette said.

Adrien brought her somewhere private.

"Where did you really learn those tricks? I know they weren't gymnastics. It's almost like you are- nah! It's stupid." Adrien said.

"You can tell me." Marinete said.

"Are you Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

Marinette froze. Could she trust Adrien? Yes. Did Tikki trust him? A nudge from her purse told her yes. She nodded.

"Really?" He asked. "Yeah. Um…" Marinette said. The moment had turned awkward.

"Thank goodness! If you weren't, I'd have to worry. Chat Noir getting beaten by an ordinary person at dodgeball. Whoops!" Adrien said.

Marinette was staring at him weirdly. Then realized what he just said.

"Oh yeah! I'm Chat Noir." Adrien said.

Marinette fainted.

"CRAP! What did I do?" Adrien said.


	4. A Day at the Gym With Marinette & Adrien

**Hello people! This is probably going to be a two-shot or an extremely long one-shot. I don't own the comic or Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

 **A Day at the Gym With Marinette and Adrien**

It was a rainy Saturday and four friends (one finally free from his weekly duties that left him five minutes of free time) had nothing to do. They were literally doing nothing.

Marinette's parents had banned Alya and Nino from the kitchen when a food fight broke out a few weeks earlier and Adrien's father would throw a fit if Adrien brought his friends to his house.

They were currently sitting in Marinette's room (Adiren-obbsesion free), giving each other weird looks. Suddenly, Marinette had an idea.

"Hey! what if we go to the gym?" Marinette asked.

"You mean the gym where we go and exercise?" Alya asked.

"Uh... yeah?" Marinette said.

"I think it's a great idea." Adrien said.

"DUDE! You _want_ to sweat and pull your muscles?" Nino exclaimed.

"Sweating isn't that bad. Besides, you're the only one who pulls your muscles because you never exercise." Adrien commented.

"BURN!" Alya yelled.

"Well, I guess it's set, then. We're ALL going to the gym." Marinette said.

Alya groaned. She hated anything that made her exercise. Well, she didn't exactly have a choice. Everyone went home to pick up gym clothes.

* * *

At the gym, Alya was trying to persuade Marinette to 'spare her the pain' of the gym. Marinette chuckled.

"Let's get changed and then we can partner up for stretching." Marinette said. Alya humphed and followed Marinette to the girl's bathroom.

When the two girls came out, the boys' jaws dropped. Marinette was wearing knee-length black leggings and a red sports bra. Alya was also wearing black leggings, but they reached to her ankles. She had on an orange t-shirt with a little fox on it.

Adrien was wearing black gym shorts and a black shirt with a green cat on it. Nino was wearing black sweatpants and a kelly green shirt.

"Well, are you guys ready?" Marinette asked. She was pretty excited. Maybe she'd be able to impress Adrien with her skills. What if he didn't like flexible girls?

Alya saw Marinette freaking out. "Calm down, girl. It's going to be fine."

Marinette nodded and the group walked over to the mats.

"I'm guessing you and Nino want to be partners for stretching?" Marinette asked Adrien, who nodded. "No offense."

"It's fine. I'm with Alya." Marinette said. She suddenly had an idea.

"Actually, Alya and Nino look pretty angry. Let's make this into a competition. Whichever team lasts the longest throughout the stretches wins. But, it would be Alya against Nino, while I'm against you." Adrien suggested.

"Great idea!" Marinette said. Adrien _always_ had the best ideas. "I'll tell Alya." Adrien nodded and went over to Nino.

* * *

"WHAT?" Alya exclaimed. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Marinette pleaded. "For you! You know I'm the complete opposite of flexible. Unflexible."

" _In_ flexible?" Marinette suggested. Alya glared at her. "You know what I meant!" Marinette smiled. "Free pastries for a week?"

Alda's eyes widened. "DEAL!"

Adrien had an easier time because Nino just shrugged. He knew he was going to lose.

They all met up at the matts again. First up was Marinette and Adrien. Of course.

Alya took the liberty of picking the stretches. Her only orders were to start small. Alya grinned evilly.

"Touch your toes." she said.

Marinette's entire hand was glued to the floor and her elbows were bent. Alya winced just looking at her. Adrien was in a similar posistion.

"Stretch your hamstrings." Alya said. Adrien lay on his back and lifted his foot. To Nino's dismay, Adrien's leg reached his nose. Marinette settled in for doing the famous downward facing dog. She held her position for a minute before changing them.

"Splits!" Alya said. Marinette smirked at Adrien. "You might want to step back for a minute." Adrien did. Marinette went to the corner of the giant mat and started running.

Alya took out her phone and started recording. Marinette jumped into an airborne split and landed in that split.

Alya winced, not only for Marinette's painful landing, but also for the fact that when doing the airborne split, Marinette's legs made a 180 degree angle. Even Adrien was impressed and settled into a regular split.

Both competitors switched legs. Then they did a straddle. They both made a 180 degree angle with their legs. Alya could almost feel the burning the pain in her thighs.

As if they had planned this, Adrien and Marinette lay flat on their stomachs, still in the straddle. Nino winced with Alya.

"Next up is bridge." Alya said.

Marinette did a back bend which merged into a bridge. Adrien just lay on the floor and used his arms and legs to push his body up.

"Do I get extra points for doing a more difficult version?" Marinette asked. Her face was turning red as the blood rushed to her head.

"Sure!" Alya said. "The next stretch is the... upside-down split."

Adrien groaned. That was his least favorite stretch. Reluctantly, he repositioned his body.

Marinette was extremely happy. This was her favorite stretch. She kicked her legs and arrived with her legs in the air. She then let gravity do it's job.

Adrien was struggling to keep this pose and he decided that it wasn't worth it if he broke a bone or something.

"I forfeit." he said as he collapsed. Marinette tried to grin with a bunch of pride, but it was a bit difficult. She moved her numbing legs so that they were parallel with each other and walked off the mat on her hands.

Alya rolled her eyes. "Stop showing off, Mari!" she said. "It is definitely NOT helping my nerves."

Marinette switched form Ladybug personality to Marinette personality and blushed as she righted herself.

Now it was time to make Alya's life a whole lot harder.

"Ok! Get ready because your first stretch is touch your toes." Marinette said.

Alya and Nino did their best, but they couldn't even touch the floor with their fingertips.

Adrien took the moment to pull Marinette aside.

"Good job! Where did you learn all those?" Adrien asked.

"I, uh, took gymnastics when I was little and continued on my own." Marinette said.

"Cool! Maybe you can teach me some!" Adrien suggested. Marinette blushed.

"I'd be more than happy to!"

"Great!"

"Yeah."

"Do you , um, wanna go and-"

"Are you guys going to leave us in this horrid position all day?" Alya called.

"Coming!" Marinette called. "Tell me later."

Adrien sighed. He made his way over to the to very incompetent amateurs at stretching. "Next is splits." he called.

Marinette chuckled at Alda's groan. Nino sighed and tried to do a split. Both of them failed.

"Alright. I give up. Nino, you win." Alya exclaimed as she collapsed. "Remind me to NEVER stretch with the two of you ever again."

Marinette chuckled and smiled. "Looks like it's time to work out." she said.

"I'm out. You can't force me. Nino, you're coming with me." Alya said. Looked like Alya was still playing Cupid.

Adrien looked at Marinette and took her to the treadmill. They started running changing the setting to a faster pace every other minute. After that, they went to the weights.

Adrien broke the silence. "They're finally gone." He said. "Want to grab a doughnut with me?" He asked.

Marinette blushed. "Sure!"

* * *

At the doughnut shop, They ordered a dozen doughnuts and ate them greedily.

"What gave you the idea to come here?" Marinette asked.

"I _was_ going to take you here while Alya and Nino were stretching, but then Alya noticed. I decided it was a better idea to do it when when they weren't watching." Adrien said.

"Awww! Looks like the jokes on them. They quit, thinking they were better off, while we are getting doughnuts." Marinette and Adrien laughed together.

Suddenly, Adrien stopped laughing. He spotted Alya's phone and Nino's headphones on a table nearby. He had a good idea.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"They're here. I have an idea. Let's _pretend_ that we're on a date. It will literally blow their minds." Adrien said. Unfortunately, he had _other_ motives for this 'fake date' and he wasn't telling.

Marinette laughed. "That's a great idea. I can't imagine Alda's face, but I'm sure it'll be priceless." She took out her phone and positioned it one the doughnut bow so it would video tape everything.

Adrien laughed. He saw the two quitters coming though the from door.

"Quick! Laugh loudly!" Adrien whispered.

Marinette complied, drawing the attention of Alya and Nino. They were right in the view of the camera.

Alya's face was priceless. Her mouth was wide open and waiting to catch an akuma. Nino was in a similar position.

Marinette whispered something in Adrien's ear and he laughed. Then he kissed her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

on the cheek. **(Ha! you thought!)** Alya was about to faint. She quickly took out her camera. She didn't think the new 'couple' noticed her.

"Alya, Nino. Close your mouth before you catch an akuma. Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Marinette said.

"And it's rude to take pictures of a date." Adrien said. He paused for a long moment. "Even if it _is_ fake to get revenge."

Alya was at a loss for words. She glared at Marinette and Nino. Then formed a sentence.

"Well played. You waited until we left and then got doughnuts without us. When you found out we were also here, you decided to trick us. great job! Unfortunately for you, but fortunately for me, I prepared for this." Alya said.

"Adrien, Marinette has been crushing on you since the day you offered her that umbrella." Alya said.

"ALYA!" Marinette squeaked. Her face went as red as ladybug's mask. Adrien was a bit shellshocked.

"Oh! Marinette, I hope you didn't forget about me. Adrien has also had the biggest crush on you." Nino said.

Marinette turned into a puddle of goo.

"Uh..." Adrien said. He was mortified and his face matched Marinette's.

"I think we broke them!" Alya said. "Anyway, you don't mess with Alya Cesaire."

"and Nino lahiffe." Nino added.

"And Nino Lahif-Wait What? Nah uh! My catch phrase. Go find our own." Alya roared.

Nino cringed. "okay, but just so you know... never mind."

"Know what?" Alya demanded.

"I said never mind." Nino said.

"Please! Tell me!" Alya said.

"Never!" Nino replied with satisfaction.

"I must know!" Alya said.

"No."

"You, Nino Lahiffe, are a creature of unspeakable evil." Alya retorted.

Nino won for the day. He took part in breaking Marinette and Adrien _and_ he found Alya's greatest weakness. Withholding information. So much for a day at the gym!


	5. Physical Fitness Testing Day

Marinette's smile was contagious. Within minutes of talking with her, Alya found herself smiling too.

"Okay, girl. Spill. What's got you so happy?" Alya asked.

"Today's Physical Fitness Day!" Marinette exclaimed. Alya almost choked on the water she was drinking, spewing it on the floor.

"What!?" Alya yelled, sidestepping the puddle on the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" Marinette asked. Alya looked at Marinette like she had 3 heads.

"Last year, you said it was the worst day of your life. Plus, you have missed most gym classes. Last but not least, it's torture!" Alya ranted. She was about to say something else when Nino interrupted her.

"You won't believe it! Adrien is actually excited for gym today. I've told him all the horrors and do you know what he said? He said that it sounded like fun." Nino said. "Same with little miss clumsy over here. She's even worse because she's experienced the torture." Alya said.

Marinette was completely forgotten. She sighed. Alya did this a lot, but she usually made up for it by helping her with Adrien. Oh well. Marinette took this time to think. What time was it? She checked her phone.

It was already time for gym! The teachers had agreed to allow Gym to take up 3 periods. Before becoming Ladybug, this would've made Marinette extremely nervous, but now she was ready. Chasing all those akumas really paid off. Especially that one time when-

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. "Huh?" She said and immediately regretted it. It was Adrien.

"I called you name about eight times." Adrien said. You could see his eyes glow with amusement. Marinette blushed. "Anyway, Nino was saying I'm crazy for being excited about gym today. Is it that bad?" Adrien asked. Marinette scrambled for words.

"Well… I might be excited too. Alya was just yelling at me." Marinette said. No stutter! "I wouldn't be the one to ask."

* * *

It turned out that the whole 120 minutes would be competitive. Marinette sighed. Why did the universe do this to her? On top of everything, the coach decided that the competition should be between partners. In other words, the teams of two would compete against each other.

Then coach remarked that the teams would consist of 1 boy and 1 girl. She read aloud the teams she chose.

"Alya with Nino. Alix with Kim. Rose with Ivan. Juleka with Max. Mylene with Nathaniel. Marinette with Adrien. Oh! Chloe, your dad asked me to pair you with Sabrina." coach said.

Marinette squeaked. _She_ was partner with _Adrein_? 'Kill me now!' Marinette thought.

Marinette heard a lot trash talk. Mostly coming from Kim and Alix.

"We are going to win, losers!" Kim yelled. Marinette rolled her eyes. Heaven help her.

Adrien walked up. "We're going to win and destroy their dignity, right?" He asked.

"Of course. The only thing worse than liars are trash talkers." Marinette said. They were ready. This felt very familiar. Strange.

* * *

First up was push-ups (or as Alya liked to call them- Her Worst Nightmare.)

"Which ever team does the most push-ups combined will win this competition." Mme Laurent yelled. Unfortunately, everyone had to watch each person do their push-ups.

Adrien went first and Marinette counted the push-ups.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,226,27,28,29,30,31,32,33." Marinette said. Chloe clapped and congratulated her 'Adrikins'.

Adrien dropped from exhaustion. He had did as many as he could because he wasn't sure Marinette could do that many push-ups. It was now his turn to count for her.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,35,36,37." Adrien counted. With each number, his eyes widened. Look like he underestimated her.

luckily, he wasn't the only one. Kim's jaw touched the ground and Alix's face was in a similar expression. Alya and Nino were clapping as hard as they could. Chloe shook her head in disgust.

Now it was Kim's turn. He rubbed his hands and got on the floor. Alix counted up to 25 before he dropped. Kim counted up to 24 before Alix dropped. in the end, No one beat Adrien and Marinette.

"Looks like Marinette and Adrien win. Congratulations." Mme Laurent said without emotion. "It's now time for Sit-ups."

Cue everyone's (Except Marinette and Adrien's) groan. It was the same format as the prior exercise.

Marinette and Adrien once again won, surprising each other as well as their classmates. In fact, they won the next 9 exercises. Now, it was time for the fun and final part. The race.

The rules were simple. There were two groups. Group A for teammate A and group B for teammate B. The running times for two laps were averaged and the team with the lowest time won. Everyone was already warmed up and sweaty.

* * *

Marinette was in the first group, Adrien in the second. They wished each other luck and started to stretch for a bit more.

When Mme Laurent called group A, Marinette walked over to the starting line. The other contestants looked very tired, quite the opposite of how Marinette felt. She was ready for the race and let her Ladybug side take over. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun know, would it?

Mme Laurent blew the whistle and Marinette shot off like a bullet. Her only 'real' competition was Alix who was almost as fast as Marinette. I said ALMOST.

Marinette finished the first lap and started her second. She was already catching up with the slowest. *cough Chloe cough*

She waved at Chloe as she passed her. Chloe growled. Marinette pumped her legs even faster. She was now catching up with her best friend. She waved.

Alya didn't see her. "ALYA!" Marinette yelled.

"Huh?" Alya said. Marinette waved. "Wait! You were just in the- Ohhhh! Not fair." Alya whined.

"Alls fair in love and war." Marinette commented.

"Love, huh?" Alya asked.

"Shut Up! I gotta go!" Marinette said and she ran even faster than she was already running.

She was almost catching up with Lila when she finished her second lap.

She ran over to Mme Laurent and checked her time.

"One minute, thirteen seconds. Impressive." Mme Laurent commented. Marinette nodded and then jogged over to Adrien.

"One minute, 13 seconds." She said. Adrien nearly choked on the water he was drinking.

"What? You ran _that_ fast?" Adrien exclaimed.

"Uh huh! Your turn. Good luck!" She called as Adrien made his way to the starting line.

"One minute, 13 seconds. I can beat that." Adrien said. "I hope."

Mme Laurent blew the whistle for round 2. Adrien shot off like a bullet, much like Marinette. Boy, did he run fast. Kim nearly tripped when he saw Adrien pass him. Adrien kept running and completed the first lap in 40 seconds. Then he started herding the slow people like a shepard dog.

He was passing Nathaniel when he heard a cheer from Marinette. She'd come to watch! The thought made him smile. She had that great smile and bluebell eyes that were always filled with love. And her abs and her le- Focus Adrien!

He ran even faster for the last quarter of the lap.

"1 minute, 31 seconds." Mme Laurent yelled. Adrien winced. Marinette had still beat him. He really needs to work out more if a regular civilian beat him in a race, especially after he had more time to rest before. Then again, Marinette wasn't exactly what you'd call a 'regular' civilian, but Adrien didn't know that.

"Congrats! I think we won the whole tournament!" Marinette said.

"I guess you're right. We are _purr_ ty _paw_ some." Adrien joked.

"Please! I have enough puns with Chat Noir." Marinette said.

"With Chat Noir?" Adrien asked. _Could it be?_

"He, uh, visits me a lot after i helped him out with the Evillistrator." Marinette improvised.

"Oh! Cool." Adrien said. _He didn't visit her after she helped him. She also beat him in a race. And her bluebell eyes and pigtails. God, he was dense.I_

"It's not like I could be ladybug. I trip a lot and half of the time it's on air." Marinette said.

"True. Hey! Want to come over after school?" Adrien asked. "I'm free for once this afternoon."

"Of course! We can celebrate our victory." Marinette said. Then Alya called Marinette's name. "Gotta go! See you then!" Marinette said. S _core!_

"See you then, Milady!" Adrien said.

If Marinette heard what he called her, she didn't give a hint. Unfortunately, she did hear and was internally freaking out. Could it be?


	6. Kim's Second Lesson

**Kim's Second Lesson**

You would've thought Kim had learned his lesson that first time. Right?

Wrong! He was just a dense as Adrien when he challenged Marinette to a game of dodgeball. He clearly wasn't thinking.

Well... He had one thought on his mind: _Must beat Marinette once._

Poor boy! In his defense, he only knew that Marinette was a good runner. He had no idea of her skill in acrobatics. You'll find his grave somewhere and on it, the words: Perished in a game of dodgeball.

Marinette accepted the challenge. She was in a bad mood, for Chloe had picked on her specifically that day. She needed something to let off steam and Kim's offer was her first chance. The game was scheduled in 25 minutes so Marinette would have some time to prepare and get proper clothes.

* * *

Marinette walked into a mob. Many people were arguing over who would win. Then Kim came up to her.

"You can pick 2 people for your team. That way, it'll be more fun." Kim said. Marinette nodded. She had two people in mind. Kim shushed the crowd.

"We will each pick 2 people. I pick Alix and Ivan. Do you accept?" Kim yelled. They confirmed.

"I pick Alya and Adrien." Marinette yelled. "Do you guys accept?" Adrien and Alya said yes.

"We have 5 minutes to plan. Whoever wins the majority out of 3 games, wins the match." Kim said. "Max, time us!"

Max complied.

"Okay. Alya, you're bait. Try your best to catch the balls thrown at you. Adrien, you try to throw the balls as hard as you can. I'll do both. Also, let the other team get the balls first." Marinette said. Both teammates nodded.

"Time's up! Marinette's team. Do you want a team name?" Max asked.

"We'll be Team Miraculous." Marinette said. Alya let out a squeal as she always did when someone mentioned something related to Ladybug or Chat Noir.

"Ok! Kim? Same question." Max said.

"Team Destroyer." Kim said. Marinette held in a laugh.

"Prepare to be destroyed, Team Destroyer." Marinette said.

"Fat chance! You're going to need something miraculous if you want to win!" Kim yelled back.

Adrien was secretly proud of all the puns being thrown across the room.

"There dodgeball are all set up. Everyone AWAY from the dodge-balls." Max yelled. "On your mark, Get ready, GO!" Max screamed.

Kim's team rushed towards the center and took all 15 dodge-balls. They threw them all at Marinette, who gracefully dodged each one. She caught one. Looks like Ivan was out.

He look horrified. He had thrown that ball with ALL his strength. The fact that Marinette caught it was beyond his comprehension.

Now Team Miraculous had all the dodge-balls. Marinette nodded to Adrien and he picked up a few and threw them. Kim was sweating from attempting to dodge them all. He heard Alix yell that she was out and swore. On the bright side, he had all the dodge-balls. He threw like there was no tomorrow.

To his dismay, Adrien, Alya, and Marinette dodged them all. Alya had managed to catch the last one and he was OUT!

* * *

Both teams returned to their sides and braced themselves.

"Same strategy. This time, I'm doing acrobatics." Marinette muttered.

Max blew a whistle this time.

Kim's team once again collected all the dodge-balls. They made the same mistake of throwing them all at Marinette, who was aching to show off.

She had placed herself in the middle of her half of the gym, open for any hit. Team Destroyer took the bait.

The first ball was from Ivan. It was aimed at her feet, which Marinette noticed from far away. She jumped a good foot off the ground. C _onsider that dodgeball dodged!_ Marinette thought to herself.

The next was from Alix. This one was aimed for her stomach. Marinette didn't notice it until last second and she did a forward roll only to be met with a dodgeball coming fast. She fell back.

Kim gloated. He had caused Marinette to fall. He threw the fourth dodgeball. There was no way that she'd be able to dodge it.

Marinette was currently on her back and the ball was aimed at her stomach. When the ball came close, Marinette decided that a back-bend was the best option. She was right. The dodgeball sailed pass, harmlessly. Ivan threw another ball Marinette's legs.

Marinette kicked her legs off the ground. Now she was standing on her hands.

Yet another 2 balls were aimed at her feet. Marinette did a split.

Another 3 balls were aimed for her torso. Most people would think she was doomed, but Marinette knew what to do.

She turned and lowered her feet to the ground. Then she collapsed. More dodgeball were dodged.

2 balls were coming fast. One aimed at her head and one aimed at her feet. She chuckled and 90 degrees. She was now facing Team destroyer.

"What are you guys waiting for? THROW!" Marinette shouted. Team Destroyer thought they were the receivers of the taunt. Team Miraculous knew the real meaning.

Kim once again took the bait and signaled the three to throw at once. With one ball aimed at her head, one at her stomach, and one at her feet, Marinette was considered doomed when she remembered a move she did once when fighting Black Butcher.

Marinette jumped, throwing her weight to one side. She was now in the air, horizontal and spinning.

She caught the ball aimed for her torso while she was still spinning. The other two sailed past her, only to be caught by Alya and Adrien, who had thrown three dodge-balls already. Marinette landed in a split.

Team Destroyer struck out twice simultaneously. That game was record setting.

"I don't think we need to have a third game. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be home in time for dinner." Marinette said. She pushed past everyone, picked up her stuff, and ran home.

Everyone was silent for 3 minutes before a lot of arguing broke out. Alya was yelling at Chloe who was yelling at Nino who was yelling at Kim. Adrien was in shock. That match showed him two things.

1\. Marinette was very athletic and flexible.

2\. He now had a crush on Marinette

Oh brother!

* * *

Hopefully, Kim learned his lesson this time. Never, NEVER underestimate Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You'd be lucky if you left with half of your dignity.


	7. Stretching With Marinette

**I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the comic. Most of the dialogue is from the comic. I did NOT make it up (except for Mme Laurent's piece). This was requested, so I don't own the idea either. This is my take on the stretching comic, but I am writing this at a DMV so my mom can get a new drivers license. I apologize in advance for mistakes in spelling and grammar.**

 **-Amy**

* * *

 **Stretching with Marinette (based on the comic)**

"Everyone! May I please have your attention. We have put this off long enough. As part of your high school curriculum, it is mandatory complete the stretching unit." Mme Laurent yelled.

Cue the class's groan.

"Don't be babies! The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we move onto something more fun.

"Believe me. I don't enjoy this either. Especially seeing all of the girls in spandex and sports bras and boys in spandex and tank tops." Mme Laurent continued.

"Everyone pick a partner and start with the stretches you know." The class reluctantly dragged their poor bodies to the person they wanted to partner up with.

Naturally, Marinette paired up with Alya.

"So. I guess we should start with something light." Alya said. She was doing an overhead stretch.

"Do you want to lead us?" Alta asked, looking up at Marinette.

She blanched. Marinette was doing some complicated stretch when she answered.

"Sure thing." Marinette said.

She was on her hands, using them as legs. Her torso was curved and one leg was almost punching her head, while the other was bent in the air. Her position just screamed balance and grace.

"Join in at any time." Marinette said. Alya slowly walked away.

* * *

Nino had paired up with Adrien, who had jumped right into stretching.

While Mme Laurent had said to start small, Adrien was advanced and started with his usual.

Before Nino could blink, Adrien was in a full split while stretching his arms.

"Dude, you're scaring me." Nino said and he backed away quietly. Adrien chuckled as Nino bumped into Alya.

"Sup Alya. Where's Marinette?" Nino asked. Alya had a 'scarred for life' look on her face.

"I refuse to be that girl's stretch partner." Alya said. Adrien walked over and Alya showed them Marinette.

"I have never been this scared of that girl." Alya said.

Both Nino's and Adrien's eyes widened.

Marinette was balancing on her forearms while her legs were in a split. Upside down.

Adrien fainted from imagining the pain of that stretch.


	8. An Obstacle Course

Marinette shifted from foot to foot nervously. Her gym teacher was late to class, if you could call it that.

Her entire class was waiting _outside_ the gym because the doors were locked.

"Isn't there a rule that if a teacher is more than 10 minutes late, we get a free period?" Alya said, bored.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "That's only happens in College, Alya. Besides, we _just_ had a free period. I'm sure the teacher is coming any minute now."

"You spoke too soon." Alya mumbled as the gym doors slowly opened.

The gym teacher was standing, a smirk on his face.

"Welcome… to the first ever Francais-DuPont lycee obstacle course competition!"

"..." The students looked at the teacher as if he had 2 heads.

"Don't look at me like that. The person who completes the course the fastest wins and as a reward, they get a 'get out of detention' card."

This caught only some students' attention.

"Oh god." Alya muttered. Marinette was suddenly interested and with her bad luck, it wouldn't end well.

"And, may I add, get to pick which game to play during the next gym class."

Now Alya was interested. She could pick dodgeball over some stupid game anyone else picked that was for really athletic people like Kim.

"So, I will test 8 this morning and 8 this afternoon. So for the first 8: Alix, Chloe, Kim, Nathaniel, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and *sigh* Marinette. Good luck."

Adrien, Nino, and Alya were all worried for Marinette. Not that she was bad or anything. She was just the most likely one to fall and seriously injure herself. At least she was going last.

So Alix went first. Her size was both an advantage and a disadvantage. Sure she was lighter than most, but she was also a little too short and ended up missing one of the gymnastic bars completely and falling.

Chloe just threatened the coach to skip the contest.

Kim made it halfway through before losing balance while landing a jump between platforms.

Nathaniel KOed within the first 5 seconds, definitely not caring.

Alya simply forfeited the match and NIno followed suit.

The coach got frustrated and decided that no one else could simply forfeit the match.

Adrien wasn't going to, though. It was time to impress Marinette.

He made it through the first 2 or 3 'levels.' He had adopted his Chat Noir abilities, being as graceful as an actual cat. The final level was pretty hard though. It consisted of four wheel looking things that hung on metal poles from the ceiling. The gap between each one was large and proved to be challenging. But, Adrien managed to make each one, amazing Marinette. Of course, in order to win, he had to 'stick the landing' like a gymnast. As he was preparing for the final jump, the gym doors burst open.

"ADRIEN GET DOWN FROM THERE!" A voice shouted. It was Natalie. _Cra;._

"I am sorry, but Mr. Agreste has prohibited you from participating in this joke of a gym class. We have a photoshoot tomorrow and we cannot risk you getting injured." She said formally.

Adrien had no choice but to comply. The gym teacher helped him get down unharmed.

"Honestly Adrien, you should know better." Natalie chastised.

He hung his head as he sadly said, "yes ma'am."

"Very well then. Please continue." Natalie said before walking out, her heels making clicking sounds on the floor.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds before the gym teacher cleared his throat.

"WIth that aside, good job Adrien. I'm sure you would have finished it if you hadn't been interrupted. Anyways, our final contestor for the morning is Marinette." He said, sighing. This was gonna be a quick one.

Alya felt a little pity after seeing Marinette's determination in her eyes, but that didn't stop her from making a bet with Nino and Adrien.

"$50 says she gets out first round." Alya whispered.

"I say she'll get out within one jump," NIno argued.

"Have a little faith in her. I think she'll get to the fourth round, but then fall." Adrien said.

"Oh yeah? And how much Agreste money are you willing to bet?" NIno hissed. THe boy had too much faith.

"200 even." Adrien smirked.

Alya was already planning what she would buy with her new fortune.

When the coach blew his whistle, Marinette was off, flying through each course.

Alya just stared as Marinette expertly swung from each gymnastic bar, seamlessly flying past the first two checkpoints.

"How?" Nino murmured.

As Marinette was making it through the third round, she was smiling, almost carefree. She gracefully was jumping between platforms.

Finally it was the fourth round, and Alya and Nino were missing their money while Adrien was feeling guilty for hoping Marinette would slip.

This was harder for Marinette without her yo-yo, yet she managed. Finally she was at the final jump and her classmates were in a state of shock, especially the gym teacher.

She bent her knees and was about to jump when Adrien panicked. There was no way he would lose any money. He had to play dirty.

As she was about to jump, he shouted, "I LOVE YOU MARINETTE!"

Marinette yelped as she slipped and fell, losing the match.

She groaned as she hit the floor. How had she lost? Oh yeah. Some idiot had yelled that he loved her? Who?

As she got up, she saw Alya and Nino glaring at ?

"So close," the gym teacher whispered. "WHO PLAYED DIRTY?" He shouted, furious. The girl was sooo close to finishing.

Adrien meekly raised his hands as the felt the glares of everyone hit him.

"Whoops?"

Marinette fainted on the spot. Adrien loved her?

* * *

She had a nice dream in which she was defeating an akuma when she was shaken awake. She instinctively punched the culprit.

"Ow! Well, I guess I deserved that." The voice said.

Marinette opened her eyes to see blond and green.

"Adrien?" She mumbled.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He said.

"You love me?" Marinette was beating around the bush.

"Um, about that…"

Marinette's heart sunk. Of course he didn't mean it. It was stupid of her to get her hopes up.

"I do and I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, bu-"

Marinette covered his mouth with a finger and smiled. "I love you too!"

Adrien smiled and suddenly remembered what he was supposed to tell her.

"Oh! Coach said that since we got the furthest, we won. So we can choose together."

"That's great! What should we choose?"

"I've narrowed it down to three choices: Basketball, Dodgeball, and Speedball."

Marinette's grin turned evil as she made the decision.

"Speedball it is." She whispered a she looked up at Adrien. They were going to beat the crap out of everyone.


End file.
